beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter XI
CHAPTER 11 “Next to a battle lost, the greatest misery is a battle won.” Destroyer races around the stadium extremely fast in the opposite direction then most beys. The unknown bey is coming straight toward Destroyer. The clash furiously and sparks erupt from the two fusion wheels connecting. The opposing bey was completely gold with the exception of the fusion wheel that was aqua blue. The two beys remained at and stand still at the edge of the stadium. Destroyer appeared to be winning the power struggle with the unknown bey for a little while until it was suddenly pushed back into the stadium wall. The unknown bey continued on its path. Destroyer hopped out of the crater that formed under the pressure and sped toward it for round two. The same thing happened. “That is Sara’s Steam Isis for you!” the DJ calls. Steam Isis? I have never heard of that bey before. I need to stay on my guard. “Destroyer, counter attack!” Destroyer races toward Isis the same as before. As they were about to collide, Destroyer disappears and reappears behind Isis. Destroyer shoots forward and clashes with Isis. Sparks fly everywhere as Isis is slammed into the wall. Smoke covers the crater for only a second as Isis jumps from the crater and slams into Destroyer hard. Destroyer gets thrown backward. “Destroyer, go now!” Jasper calls. Destroyer races forward up the wall and into the air. It shoots back down and slams into Isis’s face bolt. Sparks shower the stadium as Isis races around the stadium with Destroyer on top sideways. Isis begins to be weighed down by Destroyer’s weight. Smoke is being generated from the performance tip of Isis. Sara’s eyes get wide for a moment. She then lowers them again as Isis races up the wall throwing Destroyer off. Destroyer lands unsteadily on the stadium floor. Isis connects easily on the floor and shoots straight toward Destroyer. The impact knocks Destroyer in the opposite direction, as if it were spinning to the right. Isis turns around and meets Destroyer and knocks it back to the left. “Enough!” Jasper calls. Destroyer begins to glow with a dark purple and black aura. It crashes into Isis and this time throws it backward. It continues an endless barrage attack knocking Isis farther and farther back. Isis then suddenly races around Destroyer in a 360 motion scraping Destroyer’s fusion wheel all around. Destroyer is trapped in a blue circle Isis is making around Destroyer. “This can’t be good.” Jasper says blankly. Destroyer shoots out fast and throws Isis of course, and into a wall. “You have had your fun.” Jasper says lowly. “Destroyer, counter mode!” Destroyer’s energy ring rotates around 180 degrees and emits a dark purple force field that quickly covers the entire stadium. Isis is frozen at the center. Sara’s eyes open wide and she makes the first sound Jasper as ever heard her make. She gasps. Isis’ performance tip slowly begins to be pushed into the stadium floor. “Behold the Eyes of Medusa, more powerful than ever!” Jasper announces. Isis is getting pushed farther into the floor. “It is over.” Jasper states. “Not so fast.” Sara says really low. Isis, special move, Flooding tears. Isis begins to glow bright aqua blue. Jasper simply stares at Isis as moisture from the air begins to be absorbed by Isis. Little droplets water are formed at the edge of the stadium and roll down in a puddle at Isis’ performance tip. The puddle fills the hole that Isis’ performance tip is in. Isis begins to slowly rise out of the crack. The puddle grows larger and larger in size. Isis begins to glide gracefully on the surface of the water. “No! I don’t believe it!” Jasper exclaims. “Destroyer, Gravity Brave!” The purple aura is released from Destroyer, but one second to late. The puddle reaches Destroyer’s performance tip. The purple aura swallows the stadium and Perseus appears. It grabs it’s arrow and loads it on the bow, shaped like a dragon’s mouth. The arrow erupts from the bow and flies toward Isis. Isis does not move. The arrow slams straight into Isis and smoke engulfs the stadium. The smoke clears quickly, and Isis is floating normally on the now larger puddle of water. “It wouldn’t be interesting otherwise. Destroyer, Black Excalibur!!!!” Perseus arrives out of the purple aura with its great sword. The puddle grows larger as Perseus holds the sword above its head. Lightning is generated from the sword in a dark purple color. It strikes all over the arena, knocking out the lighting and a few TVs. All you could see now that the lighting was gone was the glowing figure of Perseus bringing the great sword down on Isis. A huge explosion rocks the arena and smoke is blasted out of the roof and all exits in the building. The back up lights kick in and an eerie low light is cast over the arena. A big splash is heard as Destroyer is reflected off of Isis and into the stadium wall. The stadium is now like a pool, and the water is about to reach Destroyer, which is racing on the very edge of the stadium. What am I supposed to do? Both special moves have been deflected as well as my counter-mode. Isis begins to spin very fast. The bey begins to create a whirlpool that is about to engulf the entire stadium and swallow Destroyer. Right as Isis did this, Destroyer got an idea. Isis spins to the right, and Destroyer to the left. If destroyer were to create a whirlpool, it could disrupt Isis and throw it off balance. ''“Spin Destroyer, Spin as fast you possibly can!” Destroyer speeds into the water and picks up spin-strength. Another whirlpool is formed, moving in the opposite direction. The two whirlpools collide. Isis is thrown off balance in the rocky waves. It begins to wobble and swish around in the pool. Destroyer spins even faster and begins to separate the water in the stadium. “This ends here, and now! Special move, Destroyer, Shield of Fate! The purple aura is emitted and Perseus appears. It has a large shield on it’s arm. “No! I won’t let you! Isis, special move, flooding tears!” Sara calls. A huge water tornado erupts in the stadium. “I will not, and can not lose!” Jasper calls loudly as his eyes begin to glow red. “I won’t lose here. I will win for Julian and those who support me. Listen well.. This is your funeral march!” Perseus lifts its shield and holds it in front of itself. The water tornado slams into the shield. Back up lights fails after the impact. The smoke and mist clears. Perseus is kneeling with its shield still up. This time, you can see the reflection a water tornado in the shield. Perseus’ shield begins to glow. Jasper glows with a dark purple aura and says: “An increase in light, gives an increase in darkness. A water tornado twice the size of Isis’ erupts from the shield and comes straight toward Isis. “AHHHHHHHH” Sara yells. Isis begins to shoot another tornado toward Destroyer. The two tornados collide in a huge explosion. Isis’ tornado is quickly pushed back due to the unbalance. It slams into Isis and all the water is ejected from the stadium and into the audience. The explosion shakes the ground as Isis is thrown without mercy into the air. All is silent. Destroyer is silently spinning in the center of the stadium. Suddenly, Isis falls from the air and smashes into the platform in front of Sara’s feet. “Isis, stadium out! Destroyer takes the day and Excalibur moves on to the third match!” the French DJ says happily.” “You have not seen the last of me, Jasper. We will meet again.” Sara says as she turns to leave. Jasper calls Destroyer back to his hand. He falls to one knee. His heart beat is rapid. The announcement being made by the DJ begins to sound like it is being heard from underwater. His vision begins to blur. Each beat of his heart gives him a quick headache. *doom, doom *doom, doom *doom, doom *doom, doom Jasper collapses on the platform. Gravity Destroyer falls from his hand as he falls to the ground. Jasper is unconscious. When Vincent and the others come to help they notice he is still grasping his golden locket around his neck. As the ambulance races toward the hospital, Jasper struggles within his mind. ''No, you are not me. I am Jasper. Not you. '' ''But I am, I am you and you are me. I am what you created from the darkness in your heart… '' ''No! I didn’t! I am in control. You will not control me! '' ''Are you sure? All I want is to lend you my power so you can win your battles… '' ''I don’t need you! I can win battles using my own strength. I will win using only my own, true power! '' ''I am your true power. You will need me in the future, and I will be waiting. You can’t resist this gift. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA'' '' “He is coming to.” Gage says. “Jasper? Can you here me?” Vincent asks. “Yeah. What happened?” Jasper asks. “After your battle with Sara you collapsed on the platform.” Gage says calmly. “Did I win?” Jasper replies. “Yes, you won. She was strong though. I was worried for a second.” George says. “You should know better than to be worried about me.” Jasper replies. “It was under control.” Jasper flinches after he says the last sentence. “You are still going to the hospital to be checked up.” Vincent says. “Whatever.” At the hospital, a doctor runs a few tests on Jasper to make sure he is fine. They could find hardly anything wrong with him as he slept. The only problem was exhaustion. The third match for Team Excalibur was in two weeks. They had two weeks this time, because each team got a break on their schedule after two matches that were won. Jasper had fourteen days to get back on his feet. He had something he wanted to tell his team but he felt it was not the right time to do so. He had time to train and rest, he was going to do exactly that. The team Excalibur would be fighting next was not decided yet. They went to the penthouse Jasper had setup in the middle of Paris. Jasper went to bed, and the others did to. It was quiet for a long time in that house. You could hear a pen drop. It was about 5:30 in the morning the following day when Jasper got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He put a skillet on the stove top and began to make one of his favorite Italian dishes, Frittata. He was actually smiling as he calmly made himself breakfast. When he was done making his food, he dipped a plate of it and went outside to the balcony. He admired the city in the early morning hours, when most everyone was asleep and it was quiet. He ate his breakfast in silence. He enjoyed the breeze that blew over him as he relaxed. It annoyed him that he actually used his left-rotation and was matched in battle. There are a lot of strong bladers out there. I can’t ever let my guard down. After breakfast, he got his laptop and returned to the balcony. He opened it and turned it on. Quickly he researched what was known as the dark power. He found videos of battles between Ryuga and others in the battle bladers tournament, and videos of Tsubasa in the first world tournament hosted over 25 years ago. He found articles on this which told jasper that The Dark Power’s purpose was to take over the weakness in one’s heart and amplify it to be stronger and win battles. The only two known people to have been infected with this was Ryuga and Tsubasa. '' Make that three.'' Jasper thought to himself. He then clicked off the internet and began playing solitaire. For the first time he noticed the date. It was December 23. It was two days till Christmas and he did not even notice. He needed to arrange a Christmas party for his team so they could lay back and relax for awhile. Jasper turned his laptop off and went into the huge living room. This was his favorite place in the penthouse because it very peaceful. It had a fountain in the middle and a big sectional couch. Not to mention a big TV as well. He got dressed for the day in his normal suit and picked up his wallet. He wrote a note telling his friends if they woke up and he was not there, that he went for a walk and would be back soon. Jasper went to the parking lot and opened the door to his silver BMW. He drove out of the parking lot very smoothly. He rode into town with every single pedestrian staring at his car. He went to several stores and bought anything from new shoes to new launchers to chocolate. He wanted his team to relax after such a tough match, most of it he missed. He passed a bey park, but did not think much of it. He would not want to go into a place like that filled with kids messing around with beys they didn’t even know how to work. He road on. After buying all the presents, he moved on to the bakery. He parked in the parking lot and got out slowly. It was about 7:00 and the bakery had just opened. He walked in casually and there was only one person working there. He looked around until he found the perfect kind of cupcakes and cake he wanted. The cupcakes were chocolate with red and green frosting shaped in various Christmas designs. The cake was vanilla with vanilla frosting. It had lots of red and green sprinkles. Gage and Vincent would like these, considering they are red and green. Jasper chuckled to himself. As he moved up to the counter Jasper pointed out the ones he wanted. The cashier did not look up as he got out the cupcakes and cake. “Wait, do you make deliveries?” Jasper asked. “No sir we do-.” The cashier looks up. “Jasper Kon- Kon- Konzern?! Yes! We do! Where and when do you want these delivered?” Jasper smiles. I would like these brought to my penthouse on Christmas morning. Is that okay?” “Yes sir! I will bring them myself.” The cashier says excitedly. “Okay then. I can pay you now.” Jasper pulls out his wallet. “How much?” “Um lets see here.” The cashier rings up the food. That is $23.78 please.” “Hmm.” Jasper frowns. “If you can’t pay for it that’s fine, it’s on the house.” The cashier says. “No its not that, do you have change for a hundred?” Jasper looks up and asks. After Jasper returns to the penthouse, it is 8:00. Vincent and the others were sitting on the couch watching TV. “You went walking in a suit?” Vincent asks. “Yes, I like to look good.” Jasper ends the conversation quickly and walks into his bedroom. The presents and food will be delivered to the penthouse early Christmas morning. Later the same day, Jasper walked into the bey room. He walked up to a scanner and placed his Gravity Destroyer in it. The scan began and on a computer, it showed a 3D rotating image of Gravity Destroyer. With a press of a button, Destroyers parts separated on the screen. The scanner analyzed all the pieces. Every single part of the bey showed up red on the computer. If it was in perfect condition, it would show up green. If it was acceptable it would show up yellow. If it needed work, it would show up red. Jasper needed to repair Destroyer. Jasper had studied beys when he was a kid and knew all about them. He knew how to fix them. He tapped a button on the wall and a briefcase came out of a shelf in the wall. He took Destroyer apart piece by piece. First the face bolt. He put it under the scope. It was revealed that there were tiny scratches on it as well as one small crack on the screw portion. He was able to easily fix the face bolt with some expensive scratch remover and crack sealer. The energy ring had just a few small scratches as well. The fusion wheel had been scraped up badly. Horizontal slashes in it revealed the gray metal under the black paint. Jasper carefully place Gravity in the painter machine. While he waited, he fixed the spin track. What was really tricky was the performance tip. It had been worn down pretty bad. He could not fix this, he just needed to order a new WD performance tip from the WBBA, assuming they had one. The paint of the Gravity Wheel was done, and Jasper placed in it the paint dryer. He went to eat lunch, and when he came back, the wheel was as good as new. Jasper left Destroyer’s parts apart. Jasper logged on to the WBBA website and placed an order for a dark purple WD performance tip. He had a confirmation e mail sent to him saying it would be 3 days until it arrived at his penthouse. Jasper left Destroyer in the bey room and left to go workout. He kept it basic and lifted weights for a little while before he moved to the treadmill. After that, he moved to the rock climb and was finished for the day. The sun went down, and Jasper went to the balcony again to admire the city lights at night. He had also spent the day fixing a few scratches on the beys of George, Vincent, and Gage. Jasper went to bed early that night so he could rest for the party on Christmas. Jasper woke up late for the first time in a long time. He had actually started to relax and not be so tense all the time. It was 10:00 in the morning when he went downstairs to the living room. Vincent was watching TV, Gage was making a frozen pizza, and George was busy working on a bowl of ice-cream. “How’s it going?” Jasper asks coolly. “Good.” Vincent replies as he looks at Jasper oddly. “That’s great.” Jasper says as he moves to the kitchen. “Why are you so happy today?” Gage asks in a joking tone. Jasper shrugs as he opens the refrigerator and gets a bottle of orange juice. “What is on the schedule for today?” Jasper asks. I was going to go to the bey park and participate in a small tournament that was going on over there. I feel like winning something.” Vincent says. “You are not going to let the little kids there win something?” “Nah, I want a bite-size trophy too.” Vincent says as he picks up Hades and his jacket and walks out the door. Jasper later walks into the bey room to check his email. Jasper reviewed the e mail sent and decides to pay for express delivery, where the delivery is sped up to be there in one business day. Jasper wanted to have Destroyer back together before too long. Jasper walks to the balcony for a moment and sees a huge red explosion erupt out of the bey stadium. That’s Vincent for you. Jasper walks back in and in the reflection of the mirror on the wall in front of the door he sees a fiery bird fly out of the stadium. Jasper’s eyes narrow. He turns around and sees the bird shoot back down into the arena with a huge explosion. “That can’t be good.” Jasper turns on the TV and turns it to the WBBA channel. “Come on Hades!” Vincent says loudly. “FireBlaze.” The opponent says lowly. Hades smashes into FireBlaze with a huge explosion. Hades gets sent flying out of the smoke and into the stadium wall. “Hades, Burning revolution!” Hades began to glow with a crimson red aura and launched itself up into the air and flew through three equally red mirrors in the air. The blast was huge and it was headed straight toward FireBlaze. “FireBlaze, Fire Wall!” A huge tornado of fire surrounded FireBlaze. Burning Revolution slammed into the wall of fire and disintegrated on contact. “Oh no!” Vincent exclaimed. “Oh yes.” The opponent said. “FireBlaze, Burning Fire Strike!” The fiery bird appeared in the air and shot straight down toward Hades. The explosion knocked out the broadcast for a moment and Jasper could hear the explosion out his window as smoke began to swallow the surrounding airspace. “I can’t believe that blocked Vincent’s special move!” Jasper said to himself. Hades flew from the stadium and smashed through the wall and all the way into the parking lot. Vincent was blown back and slammed into the concrete wall behind him. As he slid down, a big cracked indention on the concrete could be seen. “The winner is Johnny!” the DJ exclaimed. “Please, call me Blaze.” Johnny said to the DJ. “Blaze it is!” the DJ said to the audience. “The great Blaze has completely destroyed Vincent, a main member of Team Excalibur in the World Championships! Where was this guy during the selection battle?” “Well I am already the leader of team-..” Jasper turned the TV off. He put the remote on the table and walked to the balcony where he could still see smoke rising from the stadium across town. That was a surprising turn of events. Jasper walked back into the penthouse. It was about thirty minutes later when Vincent stormed through the door. He was mumbling to himself as he went to the bathroom. Jasper was sitting quietly on the couch. When he came out Jasper said “You didn’t hurt that concrete you smashed into earlier did you? It looked like you hurt it.” “Shut up! He got lucky, that’s all!” Vincent retorted. “That’s not what it looked like to me.” Jasper replied. “Just shut it.” Vincent went to his bedroom and slammed the door. Category:Fanon Story Chapters